Update Archive/25/5
General Leo rides his black stallion into the outskirts of Tarren Mill. His raven black hair flows in the air, thrown around by the strong winds. The army had taken the quickest route, just by the roots of the Alterac mountains. Even though they took the slight risk of an ambush, the choice had allowed them to reach their destination in record time. They were now atop Corrahn's Dagger, a tall foothill named after an Alteracian king who had died in a battle fought up there. The man eyes the town. He can't help but see the freshly dug graves outside it. A passionate hate for Alterac relights itself inside his chest. He points the site out to the lieutenants around him. "King Xie has much death to pay for!" After a short murmur of agreement, the man grimly motions for the march to continue. Will circle north, avoiding crossing Alterac's border just by a few miles before going to the main road and taking it south to Tarren Mill. It's not worth it going down this steep ledge here. As he rides forward, followed by his men, the general can't help but feel proud. Riding into the protection of this defenceless settlement like the proverbial cavalry, he is truly helping the innocent against the wicked. He was protecting Hesperia, his homeland, from its foes. And he owed it all to his leader, his commander, his ducha*, Javali. Before arriving to Tarren Mill the general gathers his cavalry to accompany him in, just to give the locals a sight to remember. The rest of the army is to establish an encampment half a mile away. Leo moves into the town, seeing its inhabitants in an amazed awe. Accourding to his estimation, the numbers of his cavalrymen are roughly one fifth of the town's population. After making it to the town square, he has the horsemen get in rank behind him as he speaks to the populace present. "I am General Fabian Leo of Dalaran. I have been sent here by Javali, the leader of my home city, to protect this land from the insanity of King Xie. In addition, I bring you supplies from Firezne to relieve you of the troubles caused by the poisoned wells." The people cheer at the announcement and General Leo smiles. He can see starving people who are finally being offered food. And yet, this will not be enough... Mayor Juntridge arrives with a small troop of bodyguards, clapping with the people. "Excellent, dear general! You show us the first glimpse of light after a period of darkness!" Leo nods his head and gives the leader a respecting salute. "I am but a messenger, My Lord. It is Grand-Archmage Javali and Count Albizzi of Firezne you should be thanking." He dismounts and motions for Archmage Franek, the wizard of his army, to do the same. "I was told to help you with the well problem while I am camped outside the city. Archmage Franek is an accomplished alchemist, he will do his best to find a cure for the problem." The mayor thanks both the men. Leo gets back on his horse and leads the rest of the men outside to rejoin the army at large, leaving Franek and the extra supplies inside. *''Ducha'', derived from the Thalassian word for "Lord". A common rank of honour in Hesperia. Category:Updates Category:By Kerrah